Up In A Tree
by Princess Ravenclaw Gem
Summary: Having enough with her sister's constant bullying, Samey lashes out at Amy and ends up running away from her team out of anger and angst. Later, Jasmine finds her in a tree and then she begins to learn about the polar opposites' conflict and how Samey really feels towards her.
1. Chapter 1

**Up In a Tree**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, so it's my first time ever writing for Pahiktew Island, how cool is that? :) I'll admit, I didn't want to even wanted to watch this season since I was _still_ mad at TDAS and I was not pleased with Pahiktew's cast until my friends started to watch my friends started to watch the season themselves.**

 **Afterwards, I'd gave it a watch and I ended up liking it. I liked almost everyone, even though I didn't find them to be as good as the first and second cast both, but they were still fun to see. My top three favorites would definitely have to be Jasmine, Ella, and Sammy/Samey (I like to call her Sammy more since I HATE Amy so much). I just loved how cute and friendly they were , and this story actually takes place after "I Love You, Grease Pig" with Jasmine and Sammy as the stars because I love them so much. Platonic and romantic. ;) **

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

They did it, they won again. Their team, Pimapotew Kinosewak won the second challenge of the new season and it wasn't really that hard. All they had to do was lead a pig to the finish line by working together and they did. Jasmine and Samey both couldn't believe it themselves; mainly because it was Jasmine who lead her team's pig to victory and thanks to her, Kinosewak were today's winners once again.

"Jasmine, that pig thing was totally cool," Samey the sweet twin of the winning team complimented her tall teammate. "How you do that,"

"Just a little trick I'd learned back home, no biggie." The Australian answered with a smile as she was holding up her team's prize which was a bucket full of "Jimmy's Beaks and Feet," some type of fried chicken place the Kinosewak thought sounded weird to them, but they just took the offer since they were all happy that they won for the second time in a row. As their team began to walk back to their tree house, Rodney, the team member's farm boy whom seemed to have a strange habit of falling in love with girls easily comes up to the two girls and "breaks up with Jasmine." This, however, just leaves the girls confused.

"Well, that was odd and confusing." Samey reveals to Jasmine.

"Yeah, that sure was," Jasmine replies back to her small friend "and it's even more weirder since I can never understand what farm boys say to me." Once the tall Australian completes her sentence, the Kinosewaks finally made it back to their tree house and Samey, Jasmine, and Samey's older but meaner twin sister, Amy were all climbing in.

"Ugh, finally we're done!" Amy spoke in a nasty tone. She then glared over to her twin and her twin's big friend; and spoke snobby once again. "Uh hello, Samey! Aren't you going to feed me?"

"Feed you," Samey questioned, "what are you talking about, you're not sick or," Amy interrupted her before she can finish.

"Did I say you can speak, feed me, you lazy hog!" The mean twin of Samey then forcefully pushed her younger twin to get the fried chicken, but Jasmine pulled her back.

"Whoa, hold on Amy, wait until everyone else is in the tree house." The Australian stated calmly and winked at Samey who then winked back. Amy growled and rolled her eyes before she spoke again.

"Ugh, fine, like I want to eat with you two losers anyway." The mean cheerleader rolled her eyes and walked away in disgust. Afterwards, everyone else was in and feeding on some delicious chicken from "Jimmy's Beaks and Feet" in which they all found to be okay for the most part. Sure, the texture of the fried food wasn't good, but it also wasn't the worst thing they ever eaten before. Plus, it was either eating this or go to bed starving.

"We did good today, didn't we all," Jasmine asked her teammates with such delight in her voice.

"Oh, we sure did Jasmine," Samey answered her Down Under friend while being all bubbly.

"I just hoped that all of my scenes were shot perfectly, which they should have been, while it was my turn," Topher, the arrogant teammate stated as he took another bite of his chicken leg.

"I'd just wish that my helmet worked on the stupid pig when it was my turn," Max annoyingly grouched. "We could have finished in no time without any flaws!" Scarlett the redhead genius chuckled. "Oh, come now Dr. Evil, if it weren't for me, your helmet would've never worked in the first place." She concluded with a smile of pride.

"True, but I still made it, so the pig was evil because of me!" The evil genius replied back all high and mighty though his ginger companion didn't find this feedback intimidating nor amusing.

"Guys, guys either way, we all won due to teamwork, companionship, counting on each other," Jasmine stated happily but it all ended when Amy blunted out.

"Though, it would been all perfect if a certain someone didn't mess up when going through the grease!" The evil cheerleader eyed her twin with anger as she put emphasis on the someone part.

"Excuse me," The good twin growled at her sister.

"You heard me," Amy fought back. "If you could just for once not be so useless, we would have been perfect!" The insults from her siblings starts to make Samey boil up. Fortunately for her, Jasmine was there to help them with their conflict. "Please girls, we all did," but Samey couldn't take it anymore and lashed out at Amy.

"I did great on the challenge if you didn't see because you were there with me unless you temporary went blind during our part!"

"Samey, Amy, please," The Australian attempted to calm the twins down once again.

"What, are you serious?!" The mean sister yelled and turned to the other teammates. "Did you guys see how lazy she was during the challenge?" The other teammates looked at Amy, then at Samey, then back at Amy.

"I mean, she was in charge of the pig." Rodney began but in a bit of a vague tone.

"Exactly," The evil twin then looks at her twin. "What you did during the challenge was dumb because you are one of the, if not, the laziest, stupidest, and pathetic person ever in this entire universe!" As Amy now began to scream insults towards her twin, Samey, now incredibly boiled up, shouts at a maximum volume.

"If anyone is lazy, it's you!" This tone of volume made Amy surprisingly stop. "Thinking you had every right to bully me just because I called out your bullcrap, if anything, if it weren't for me, we would have lost the challenge and it would have been your fault for being lazy since you refused to do anything with the pig!" Now, it was Amy's turn to lash out again.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No, I'm not!" The nice cheerleader finally had it with her twin. "I don't know about you, but I actually did my very damn best on this challenge of ours. Hell, in your defense, I actually had no problem listening to you! But no, you still have to be a cold-hearted, selfish bitch and still boss me around, and make me feel like shit! So in short Amy, if it weren't for me, you would've been voted off if we lost!" After she just finished off her banshee scream moment, Samey began to breathe heavily and exit out of her team's treehouse without saying a word to anyone. Not to Jasmine, not to Amy, not to anyone.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, now wasn't that ending a bit of a surprise? Well, I do hope you all enjoyed it and yes, there will be a Part Two to this tomorrow. No lie. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright, now here's the second and final part to the story. Sorry it's being posted really late. Yesterday, there was a fire at my area and I was almost close to evacuating, but thank God the fire was only a mile away from my house and the police and firefighters arrived in time.**

 **Enjoy**

It was now dusk at Pahkitew Island and Samey has not returned to her team's treehouse ever since she lashed out at her twin. Because of this, everyone excluding Amy were all beginning to feel concern for her safety.

"It's now dusk time, and Samey has been gone for a long time now." Topher explained to his teammates with some apprehension in his voice. "Should we go out to find her?" Amy scoffed at his comment. "Why should we, if anything, it's her fault she can't take criticism."

"You didn't criticize her, Amy," Jasmine began to stand up to her friend. "You insulted her, and in front of everyone, I should add that in as well."

Amy just rolled her in eyes in response. "Like we should care, besides, we'll be a better team without her if she doesn't come back." The Black Australian gasped in horror, then glared a furious look at the cruel twin; though Amy was not intimidated.

"What,"

"Amy, even for you, that was low!"

"The hell, how,"

"Because even though you and your sister don't get along, wanting Samey gone for good is never okay! She is your blood, your biology, and if wanting her dead is what you want, then you are not only rude, but you're also a monster!" The comment from Jasmime made Amy and all of the members of Kinosewak all gasped in both horror and surprise. However, Jasmine wasn't complete.

"So thanks to you, I'm going to find Samey and make sure that she is okay." Jasmine finally began to leave the treehouse to find her friend and no one, not even Amy planned on stopping her.

"Samey, where are you?" The Australian-Canadian called out to her friend in concern. Since she got no reply the first time, she called out louder. "Samey,"

"Up here," finally a reply was heard and as told, Jasmine looked up and to her awe, she saw the nice twin up in a tree. Luckily, she wasn't too high up in it, but nor was she low to the ground.

"Oh Samey," Jasmine relieved. "Thank goodness you're safe, though why are you up there?"

Samey sighed. "To be alone." Jasmine wasn't really amazed by this answer due to the twin's fight she got into hours ago. "I see, wanting to escape from your problems and calm down?" Samey nodded, making her Australian fellow chuckled. "Been there, done that."

"Not like me though." And that was when Samey turned away from her friend. Jasmine, nonetheless, wasn't going to stop there.

"Come on Samey, you can always talk to me."

"I rather be alone," pouted the blonde cheerleader. Her friend though got more hard headed.

"Samey, I know you're upset, but this isn't the way to be."

"Why do you care," Samey began to argue back. "I bet you're only saying that so that Amy can be number one like always." Jasmine originally was going to argue back once again until the last part got to her.

"Wait, say that part again."

"So that Amy can be number one like always, why?" After listening to and now understanding the repeated line, Jasmine started to wrap her arms and legs around the tree and climb herself up. Her height though made the tree shake a bit.

Jasmine, what are you doing" worried Samey as she hold onto tightly to the branch she was on.

"Hold on Samey, I'm coming up there." The Australian quoted as she finally made her way up the tree. Carefully, she bended herself in a position so that she had room to sit by her friend.

"Sorry about that, love." Samey just nodded in response. "Anyways, so that Amy can be number one, explain that?"

Samey looked at her tall friend for almost a minute biting her lower lip in anxiety as her companion waited for an answer.

"Well," Jasmine raised an eyebrow impatiently. This alone made Samey sigh again.

"Okay, you got me." The blonde now began to explain her and sister's origins about their rivalry.

"If I recall, ever since birth, Amy has always tried to make me look useless and lesser than her."

"Well that's no surprise there," Jasmine feedback. Samey went on. "I really don't know what went wrong or anything, but all I do know is that ever since we were children, she would just bully and push me around whenever we went to." Jasmine began to listen carefully as if she was the cheerleader's therapist.

"Whether it be daycare, school, a relative's house, sleep over, Amy would tease, bully, humiliate, make me look bad in front of everyone. And no matter what I or even the bystanders did, she never gave up whatsoever." Samey took a deep breath before she went on. "Even when I attempted to be nice to her, she still refused to accept me as a sister or a friend for all that matter. And thanks to the abuse I'd gotten from her throughout these years, I have no friends, no people that care for me or support me but family, and never once did I get a boyfriend because of her." Once the confession came out of the cheerleader's mouth, Jasmine was in complete horror.

"You mean, you never once got yourself a friend or any partner thanks to Amy?" Samey sadly nodded. "Not one, not two, not even a mouse or a bird ever befriended me." The blonde then looked down at the ground in depression. "And you know what, why should I try or even care?"

"What," gasped Jasmine.

"Why should I try or even care, no matter what I do or even say, Amy's always going to be in first place. She's already the head cheerleader, won homecoming queen twice in a row, took all the credit on our Science Fair project, she's perfect; and I'm not." The last words spilled from Samey's mouth as if they were rain drops. Furthermore, Samey's voice then began to crack and so did her spirit. "In fact, maybe I don't belong on this place anymore." The final sentence finally made Jasmine jump in.

"What, no Samey," The tall girl then grab Samey's chin and turn it towards her. "Samey, don't ever think that, ever!" Samey debated. "Why not, after all I am useless, unloved,"

"No, no you're not!"

"Okay, if you think so, name one person who thinks I'm useful and loved?"

Jasmine let out a light smile. "You're talking to her." Samey looked up at her in astonishment. "What,"

"Samey, I like you. I think you're useful, loved, sweet, kind, and perfect the way you are." The Australian friend beamed her smile. Samey, nevertheless, doubted again. "But how,"

"Easy, the way I see you try your best whenever we had a challenge, how supportive you are towards our team, and you even are a helping hand whenever we get food for the others." Although she was being given positive feelings, Samey still felt doubted and insecure. "But that," Jasmine continued but with more determination.

"So that doesn't make you like Amy, big deal. I see the way she treats you, especially when she called you lazy. What's funny is that the irony is that she's the one that told you to help me pick the berries." Now realizing what she meant, Samey smiled softly a bit. "Hey yeah, she did told me to do that."

Jasmine grinned. "Exactly; Samey, you are useful, you are loved, but most importantly, you are perfect the way you are." The positive feedback she was receiving made the blonde twin cry tears of joy. "And if comparing yourself to Amy will make you a better person, it's not working. Because she's not like you whatsoever; and she never will be because she'll never see the true team player are." Seeing and hearing how supportive her teammate was towards her, Samey's tears morph from sadness to happiness, lifted up her arms and hugged Jasmine with all of her might. Jasmine then did the same.

"Thank you," Samey cried. "Thank you Jasmine." Jasmine sweetly smiled and replied. "Anytime Samey or should I say, Sammy." The Australian then gave her a wink which made her cheerleader friend grin even bigger. Eventually, a yawn came out of Jasmine's mouth.

"Oh wow, today's been a day, hasn't it?" Samey yawned as well. "Yeah, it sure has."

"Well, best if we go back to the treehouse, right?" Just as Jasmine was about to leave, Samey grabbed her hand, making the Australian concern. "Samey, what's wrong?"

"I uh, was," The timid cheerleader began. "Actually wondering if we, you know," Jasmine felt a bit confused towards her friend so she just raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I'm not sure if I'm into girls, but," Samey went on.

"What," yelped Jasmine causing the cheerleader twin to blush madly.

"No no, not that. What I meant was, we sleep up here tonight." The shy blonde quickly leaped out and covered her mouth before anything else can happen. Jasmine at first was confused at her friend's request, but viewing how much she wanted to sleep in the tree tonight and due to the stress she went through today, the Black Australian smiled kindly.

"Sure, we can sleep up here in this tree tonight. We'll inform the others tomorrow, and it will also be great access for breakfast as well." Jasmine ended the statement with a wink once again. The two girls started to stretch their arms out before they began to hit the hay or in this case, tree. Jasmine was the first to lay down, then came Samey who snuggled up to Jasmine's chest as her sleeping partner wrapped her arm around her.

"Goodnight Jasmine,"

"Goodnight Sammy."


End file.
